Halcyon
Page is incomplete A Knight played by Dylan Scott in Graduation Day (Advanced Camp 2007). Character Sheet Halcyon Age: 16 Evan Burns You were born and raised in Juno, Alaska. Your parents were a progressive pastor and a high school English teacher. You grew up very well educated, and always had a love of stories, especially stories of King Arthur and of brave warriors. Growing up in Alaska was interesting, given how long the nights and days are. You hated the long, dark winters, and the only way you could be made happy was when your mom and dad would tell you stories of the summer. You lived for summer, for the long day. All the playing and jumping and adventuring you could stomach. And always you could make more stories to tell during the long, cold winter. As you got nearer to your teen years, your best friend, a girl named Amanda, began experimenting with drugs. Her family was very abusive, and in the winter of your thirteenth year, the two of you had a falling out. She had tried pot, and you flipped out at her for doing so. 5 weeks later, when you tried to reach out to her again, you were horrified… It seems that Amanda’s father had done some very wrong things to his daughter. One night, you snuck into her room, and saw the open pill bottles, and her frothing mouth. There was no way to reach help… except one. You prayed, and visions flashed across your mind. Of joyous summer adventures, of childhood memories. The Halcyon days of your youth, as your mom would say. And so you touched Amanda’s cheek, and you started to tell stories. Stories of the adventures you used to have. You began to realize what it meant to heal, and you felt the breath of Magic pulsing through the world, of what it meant to do the right thing. Color returned to Amanda’s cheek, and she almost smiled… Her father burst through the door and saw you touching her. He lunged at you, and you saw he had a hunting knife in his hand. Before you knew what you had done, there was a sword in your hand, and the blade was stuck through the bastard’s hand, pinning him to the wall. After the fiasco died down, men from a “school” in Arizona came to your house, and your parents sent you away with all their love and the desire for your destiny to be fulfilled. Your greatest regret is that you never found out what happened to Amanda. You went to the Veiled Chapel in Arizona, a monastery that housed the Book of Names. The Book of Names held the shadow name of every Dark Knight living in the world, and it was your monastery’s job to train warriors to combat these fallen warriors. You became close friends with Daunzerly, a kind and gold-hearted young Knight. You spent 3 years there, and formed fast bonds of friendship and brotherhood, though the monastery never truly felt like a home. At the end of your third year, the unthinkable happened. The Trials of the Veiled Knights Graduation Day You have spent the past year at the Academy. You have made friends with the new Knights, and this place feels more like home than the monastery ever did. You are still best friends with Daunzerly, and feel completely comfortable in this new setting. You are extremely interested in the stories of what happened here last year, and without being too insensitive, have questioned almost everyone about what happened. Category:Characters Category:Finalsverse